


Water makes Roses "grow"...

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Missionary Position, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, ass worship, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Mighty fun ensues one night when Weiss's partners meet up to get to know each other better...





	Water makes Roses "grow"...

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, had no ideas for the title and so I resorted to a crappy pun  
Enjoy it nonetheless  
Big thanks to u/Rextimina for doing this RP with me!

Ruby Rose. Neptune Vasilias. Both were cute and fun-loving dorks, both were dating Weiss. The two got along quite well whenever they hung out. But they never really got to spend much time getting to know each other personally. Hence they arranged to meet at Neptune’s place one Friday night. 

After Ruby arrived, they greeted one another, and proceeded to enjoy a nice dinner together. 

** **

But as Neptune was slurping down his noodles, he couldn’t help but notice… that _ large bulge _ under Ruby’s skirt.

Now, Neptune knew exactly what it was. Weiss would often tell him all about her nights in bed with Ruby, how amazing she was with her “Ruboner”. He could already feel his jeans getting tighter as he remembered what Weiss had told him. With how much she'd talked about it… it was hard for him not to take interest in it. 

** **

It wasn’t exactly long until Ruby noticed him staring down at her massive package. 

“Uhh… Neptune… why are you looking at my…”

Neptune gasped and blushed, realizing he’d been caught. “S-sorry! It’s just that- I- well-”

“Ehh, don’t worry about it. Not like it's easy to look away from a visible boner, heheh…”

** **

Neptune felt his own cock harden at the sight of the crimsonette’s bulge. Oh man, if she could make Weiss feel great with that thing, she could probably make him feel great too. Maybe… maybe she’d let him help her get off? Would it hurt to ask her? Oh, how he was so tempted to ask! Hopefully he wouldn’t frighten her… but he needed that Ruboner!

** **

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Why don't you show me how good that dick really is~?"

** **

Ruby blushed heavily at his words, biting her lip. “You… you want me to…?”

"Oh… I, uh… I don’t mean to be intimidating or anything… heh… but, y’know, Weiss can't stop talking about how good you are, so I'm, well... rather intrigued.”

"Uh... are you sure…?" Ruby could already feel herself become even harder than she already was. “I mean, I don’t think I’d really have a problem with fucking you… but… I’m not sure if you’ll be able to handle…”

“Well… the biggest strap-on Weiss has used on me is about 9-10 inches long. I think a real cock ought to be _ much _better..."

Ruby felt her dick pulse at the seductive tone of his voice. And he wasn’t making the strain against her tights any better when he walked up to her and began gyrating that damned fat ass of his. 

** **

"Well… if you think you're up to it…"

"Okay! So... where do you wanna do it? My bedroom? Right here? Where would you prefer?"

Ruby gulped and hesitated. "Uh… maybe the shower~?" God damn, those hips of his. They looked so _ perfect _ for fucking.

"Hm… that should be fine with me… You probably already know that I usually don’t like being near water... but I don’t really mind showers though."

“O-oh, okay…”

** **

Neptune took notice of Ruby’s nervous tone. "Oh, uh… do forgive me if I'm being a bit too forward and eager... it's just that the Ruboner's been on my mind all day, since Weiss loves talking about it..."

Ruby nodded, blushing. "Yeah I get it... it’s fine really, don’t worry about it... in fact, I will admit, I have kind of been checking out your ass."

"_ Oooh _, really?" Neptune giggled slightly.

“Yeah… Weiss has been telling me about how good you are as well, and I can’t say I haven’t been getting interested…”

"Well... what are we waiting for then? To the showers we go..."

Ruby nodded, before delivering a small slap to his ass. "_ Lead the way~ _"

Neptune’s cock throbbed hard against his pants as Ruby spanked him. "...With pleasure~"

* * *

Both of them were quick to undress once they got to the shower. Right when Ruby was just about to remove her underwear, Neptune had finished undressing, putting his oh so perfectly plump ass on display for her.

"_ Damn _... Weiss certainly wasn’t kidding about this booty~"

Neptune chuckled. "I’m not surprised that Weiss has been talking to you about me... and honestly, I don't blame her at all..."

“You mind if I… play with it?”

“Oh, not at all~”

Ruby knelt down behind him and practically shoved her face into Neptune’s ass, planting little kisses all over his soft cheeks, massaging and squishing his cheeks and making them jiggle. The blue-haired boy moaned softly, loving the attention being given to his ass.

But Neptune couldn’t take these ministrations for more than about a minute before his dick was just raging hard. "_ Hm _ ~ as much as I love you playing with my ass, I _ really _need to see that splendid cock of yours..."

Ruby pulled from Neptune’s ass and smiled, giggling. "Alright… getting to the _ real _ fun..." 

Ruby stood up and moved around Neptune, sitting down on the shower bench before slipping out of her crimson boxer briefs… revealing her glorious, throbbing cock. 

"_ Holy fuck… _ " Neptune gasped. "I-it's so fucking _ big _~"

12 inches long, and about 2 inches wide, it pulsed with an angry shade of red- almost as red as Ruby’s trademark cape- and was already leaking fairly large amounts of precum. 

"_ Ah... I need to suck it... _"

Ruby rubbed her neck, her face turning a pale red at Neptune going weak at the sight of her shaft. “Well… help yourself... I’m not gonna stop you~” She gave a small giggle. “You sure like it a lot, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm… it’s so _ thick _ and _ veiny… I love it~ _”

"Well, _ thank you _… it seems to make Weiss very happy all the time..."

Neptune took the hard member in his hand and moved it towards his mouth. "_ I know it will make me happy as well~ _" 

Neptune opened his mouth and gently lowered his head onto the fat shaft, until it hit the back of his throat, eliciting a soft moan from both of them. He began bobbing up and down slowly, then quickly pulled off to say "_ Fuck _ , it tastes _ amazing… _”, before resuming his task. Neptune put his lips around the head and slurped up some of the precum before swallowing the entire shaft again.

Ruby shivered at the sensation of Neptune’s warm, wet throat around her dicl, moaning while licking her lips. "_ Oooh yes _.. your throat is almost as tight as Weiss~" 

A hand moved to pet Neptune's head. "_ Mmmm _ , yeah, you can taste it all you want… _ God _ , I need to have threesomes with you and Weiss… _ aah, _ I’d _ love _ to have both of you as my toys~"

Neptune sucked and slurped for a bit more before pulling off. "_ Ooh, hell yes _ . I wouldn’t mind if Weiss and I shared your _ yummy _cock... heh, we could blow you at the same time, take turns on your cock... or we could even do a ‘fucktrain’... 

“W-what’s that?”

“You fuck Weiss while she fucks me,”

“Ooh! That’d be quite fun~” 

“Or, another thing… maybe… you and Weiss can share my ass... cause I am _ so _ down for getting _ DP’d _~" Neptune giggled before resuming his deepthroating.

Ruby nodded, moaning. "_ Mmmm _ , yeah, that’s hot… gonna be so much fun~" She grasped his aqua-blue hair and playfully pushed his head down farther on her cock, filling his throat. Neptune moaned around Ruby's cock as it went deeper, the vibrations of his throat adding extra pleasure, and began sucking harder. _ God _ , it just felt so _ nice _ in his throat.

They continued for about five minutes, before Ruby’s moaning and groaning became louder. Neptune figured she must be getting close. He began bobbing his head more quickly, he desperately wanted her to send streams of cum down his throat. But hopefully she would be able to go for at least one more round after this one... he needed a load in his ass just as much as he did down his throat.

Ruby moaned happily as Neptune quickened his pace, she could feel his hunger for her cum as she was getting close. "_ Ooh _... you really want my seed, don’t you~?"

Neptune quickly pulled off and said "_ Mmh, _fuck yes, please, feed me your cum~" then continued his blowjob, while also fondling her thick balls to get her to cum quicker.

Ruby smiled and nodded before crying out as she came, her climax being like an explosion in his mouth... thick globs of cum shot out of her raging cock, all for him to enjoy. Neptune pulled her shaft out so that only the head is in his mouth, allowing him to taste her yummy cream as was eagerly chugging it all down.

“_ God, Weiss is one lucky fucking bastard, _” Neptune thought to himself as Ruby's cum poured down his throat and into his belly, filling him up.

Ruby gave a few small pats to his head. "_ Oooh _ , you’re able to take it _ all _… just like a good cum-bucket~" Then she stood up, and grinned. "Now... are you ready for the main event~?"

Neptune slurped up all the leftover cum from her cock "_ Hell YES I'm ready~! _"

"_Hehe_, yeah I figured~"

"Also… I _love_ it when I get called names like _'cumbucket'_. And other names of the like. Just saying." 

Neptune stood up, licking his lips. "So how do you wanna do this...? You take control and _ pulverize _ my _ prostate _ with that lovely cock? Or have me take control and I can _ ride _ that cock till I have you _ screaming and cumming _?"

Ruby giggled. "_ Mmm… _ when I really think about it… I kinda wanna see if you can get me off with that ass of yours... so how ‘bout you ride me and see if you have what it takes to handle my beast, or if I have to pulverize you to climaxing _ myself _~"

Neptune grinned widely. "Alrighty then, riding it is... let's just hope your pelvis is as strong as Weiss's~"

Ruby sat back down on the shower bench and Neptune climbed on top of Ruby, straddling her lap. He carefully positioned himself onto her cock, and when he felt the tip press against his tight hole, he began sinking down. Due to him having lived her up with saliva well, he went down fairly quickly.

Ruby gasped as her length was suddenly encased in Neptune's tight, warm butt. "_ Mmmm _ , you take my cock well~ _ damn _, she must be using the dildo cast I gave her of my cock when we first started dating 4 years ago… not as big as I am now, but she got well trained for my cock~"

"Ah… she uses something like that occasionally... other times, she just uses the dildo that originally came with the strap-on harness she ordered. But both are _ nothing _ compared to a _ real _ cock... a _ real, hot, meaty cock~ _" Neptune gave a sharp twist of his hips to tease Ruby, crying out in pleasure as he felt the dick move inside him. Ruby squeaked as Neptune ground his hips on her. 

"_ Nnh… _ not only that, but I'm _ way _ bigger than what Weiss uses on you~" 

"_ No doubt about that~ _"

Ruby chuckled, then raised her hand and delivered a rough _ *SMACK!* _ to his large, plump ass. Neptune yelped as as her palm hit his ass. _ Goddamnit _, he couldn't take it anymore.

Neptune started bouncing up and down on Ruby's cock, gently at first until he'd better adjusted to her. Without a doubt, he was enjoying every moment this cock was inside him.

"_ Fuck, Ruby, you're so fucking huge~ Ahn~ please, keep spanking my ass~ _"

Ruby smiled and followed his order, unleashing multiple _ *SMACK* _s to his fine bottom, which only made Neptune ride her more roughly, slamming down on the younger girl over and over again. Occasionally he’d come down with a sharp hip twist, the extra pressure on Ruby’s length making her squeal out. At a few points, she worried that he might actually break her pelvis, what with how much bigger he was and how hard he was thrusting onto her. Not that she would have really minded though, she was too drowned in pleasure.

Neptune continued his ride, moaning and whimpering like the cockhungry buttslut he was as Ruby’s thick meat pounded his insides. _ "Oooh, fuuuuck, Rubyyyy, you fill me up so fucking gooooood~ fuuuuuuck~" _

_ Goddamnit… _his moans, the warmth and tightness of his ass, the way he was slamming onto her… it was almost too much for Ruby. She grabbed his hips and, holding him down, she moved them to lay on the floor of the shower and took control of his ass, railing him like there was no tomorrow. Neptune cried in shock, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Ruby's waist as she drove her cock deeper inside him, harshly grazing against his sweet spot.

"_ Heyyyy _ I thought- _ ahh! _ I thought you were gonna let me ride you and show you how good- _ ahhhhh~! _ I was...! _ hngh _ , I was gonna try an- _ oooh! _ try and make you c-cuuuuum~!”

“_ Ahhhh… _ You were fucking great, but, _ ngh _ , I just couldn’t help myself, _ aghh _ , I… wanted to _ fucking pound you _~”

“_Mmh, _o-oh well, doesn't matter, this feels _AHHH~!_ ._..really fucking good~_ oh _fuck_, you're hitting it _so good~_ _fuck, harder, faster, deeper~! Make me your whore with that big cock~!_"

Ruby leaned forwards and began kissing and biting his neck. "_ Awww _ , look at you, _ ahhh~ _ already begging to be my _ bitch _ ~" She growled, railing him as rough and deep as she could. " _ You love my cock better than Weiss's strap-on, don't you~ _ ? Mine is a _ real _ cock, not some _ tiny old plastic thing _~" 

Neptune twisted and rolled his hips, trying to create friction with Ruby's hips slamming into him. "_ Mmm _ , yes~ a real cock is- _ ahhhhh _ ~! _ DEFINITELY _ better than a- _ nnnnhh! _ a strapon~! _ Fuck _ , shove that thing _ balls DEEP _ inside me~ _ Stuff me to the max~! I fucking LOVE being filled up by your big cock~! _”

Ruby smiled menacingly, and, without having to pull out, skillfully rolled Neptune over, then pulled him up so that they were in the doggy style position. Now she could really pound into his ass like he wanted. Taking hold of his hips, she began putting her semblance to work, her hips gradually gaining speed before soon becoming a blur.

Neptune arched his back and pushed his ass back against Ruby, trying to get her cock to go deeper inside him "_ Fuck~ fuck~ fuck~ fuck~ FUUUCK~! Ahh, keep- NNNH~! …keep fucking me~! Spank my slutty ass~! _"

Ruby enthusiastically delivered more slaps to his ass, while she was thrusting into him so fast and hard that her hips were already practically slapping his ass. She bit her lip, moaning and panting as Neptune took her hot rod like a champ.

Neptune was losing all his senses. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his mouth had gone agape as he continued to moan and whimper like a whore. He arched his back harder, pushing back harder against Ruby, and tightened his ass around her hot throbbing boner.

Ruby let out more moans, squeals, and giggles. "Oooh, I wonder if I can make you cum by only fucking your ass~" 

"_ OH FUCK YES~! FUCK YES~! DESTROY MY SLUTTY HOLE~! MAKE ME CUM LIKE THE DIRTY BITCH I AM~! _" 

Ruby hit hard against his prostate and growled "Cum for me, bitch~!" as her cock exploded inside of him, filling him and pushing harder against his prostate.

"_ Oh fuck yes, YES~! FUCKING BREED MY HOLE~! FILL ME THE FUCK UP~! RELEASE IT ALL INSIDE ME~! _"

The feeling of Ruby's thick cream spilling inside him, combined with the feeling of her cock inside him, pressing hard against his prostate, was enough to send him over the edge. His jizz sprayed all over the floor as he was stuffed full with cum like a cream donut, whining as what feels like gallons of cum filled him up. Once again, he tightened around her cock and pushed back against her, milking her for all she was worth. Soon he could already feel a few droplets of cum leaking out of his stuffed asshole and down his thighs. He didn't mind though, the feeling of cum overflowing inside him was just so fucking great.

Ruby sighed as she recovered from her intense orgasm. "_ Mmm, ooh _ , you’re so _ good _ ... _ definitely _will let you ride me again~"

Neptune continued to milk her, he wanted as much of her seed inside him as possible "_ Hnnnn _ , I think I'd be up for another round... once I'm done milking you~" Neptune panted. "This is the reason a REAL cock is far superior to a strap on or dildo... dildos can't _ fill you with cum _... hell, they can't even cum inside you!" 

Ruby giggled, smacking his ass again. "_ Mmm _, that’s true, there are some that can but not really any strapons that do."

"Ooh… maybe I can convince Weiss to get one of those types of strap-ons... maybe there's an Atlesian-tech strap on that resembles a real cock in just about every way possible… Now THAT would be fun~"

"_ Mmmm _, you just LOVE to get stuffed and filled with cock, don’t you~? You little cumslut~"

"_ You bet I fuckin' do~ _" Neptune growled, his cock throbbing when Ruby called him a cumslut.

Ruby smirked, before wrapping her arm around his waist. Taking hold of his cock, she began jacking him off at super speed. "_ Ahh… _ how bout I milk you a bit more~?"

Neptune gasped at the sudden sensation of Ruby's hand rubbing his cock. "_ Mmmh~ _ , that's good~" He wiggled his butt with Ruby's cock still inside him. " _ Fuck, pound my ass while you jerk me off~ _"

Ruby nodded, then pulled Neptune up and adjusted so that he was sitting on the floor and he was in her lap. Grabbing his hip with her free hand, she bounced him on her cock while stroking him off.

Neptune slammed down furiously onto Ruby, again and again and again. He could feel some of Ruby's load splashing out of him as he rode her, Ruby's cock just felt too good inside him for him to care. Besides, he knew he was about to get filled by another huge, delicious load.

Ruby moaned out and moved her hand from his hip to hold his neck, still stroking his cock like mad. "_ Oooh, yes... _ I can feel it throbbing… _ mmm, _ you want to cum with me this time, _ don't you~ _?"

"_ Fuuuck, yeah, fuck, just make sure you cum inside me again~ _" Neptune bounced on her harder, twisting his hips sharply with every slam down.

Ruby moaned happily and jackhammered her cock in his ass. "Thats right, keep going~" 

Neptune's breathing became more and more fast paced as he continued to pleasure her cock. "_ Fuck~fuck~ FUCK~! So big~! Nnh~ Aah~ Ahhn~! Fuck~! Ahh, I fucking love your cock Ruby~! _"

Ruby kissed his shoulder as she growled "_ Then cum for me~ _" She then cried out as she fills him up with another huge cumshot inside him.

_ "OHHHH, FUUUUUUUUHCK~!!!" _ The delicious sensations cause Neptune to explode again, his load spraying all over the floor in front of him. He tightened his ass and rolled his hips on Ruby's lap, trying to get as much cum out of her as possible.

Ruby squealed and exhaled happily as he skillfully milked out all of her seed from her balls. "_ Ooooh _, Weiss certainly has trained you well~"

Neptune caught his breath while relaxing in Ruby's lap, her cock still balls deep inside him. "She's... _ hah... _ she's trained you well too..."

Ruby giggled. "I guess so… _ damn _ , sort of wish you were a girl so I could knock _ both _ you _ and _ Weiss up~"

Neptune chuckled, squirming in her lap. "_ Heh… _ I don't really wanna turn into a girl… but I like the idea of you impregnating me with that _ sweet cock _~ maybe there's a certain type of dust or medicine that can make it possible… hehe~"

Neptune gently pulled off of Ruby's shrinking cock and stood up, out of her lap. Ruby got up too, and had to restrain from pressing him against the wall and ravaging him again as she watched her thick, gooey seed ooze out of his tight hole.

Ruby planted another kiss on him. "Either way… I'd happily make you both mine~"

Neptune returned the kiss, grinning. "Fuck yeah~"

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I need to work on pre-smut plot and endings lol. But yeah, hope you all enjoyed this! Critiques ae highly appreciated cause I'd like to improve my writing!


End file.
